Memories Better Left Forgotten
by midnightquiver
Summary: Sequel to I Will Remember. Not long after receiving the cure vampires start to go crazy and all of Morganville is in trouble. The night takes over and Claire is brought right back into it and someone from her past and threatens her relationship with Shane.
1. Sense of Adventure

**Okay for those of you opening this story I need to tell you a few things. This first of all is a sequel. And if you haven't read the first story then I shall give you a few things you might have missed.**

**Claire Danvers returns to Morganville four years after having to leave because of her parents, but with no memory.**

**The cure is found for vampires, but only after Claire regains her memories and has been nearly killed by the source of the cure itself.**

**The Relationship between Claire and Shane is struggled as it is with the rest of their friends.**

**The Glass house is burned down due to a mistake.**

**And there you have it. Some key points that could be handy…maybe…at least your caught up. That's important.**

**But now…On with the story! **

**WAIT! Today is a special day for someone and I hope she has decided to read the sequel because I'd like to say Happy Birthday to Heather and that I hope she enjoys the chapter.**

Claire and Shane paused in the doorway. Michael and Eve had fallen asleep on the couch. It wasn't the fact that they had fallen asleep there. It was how they'd fallen asleep. Eve's head was on Michael's chest and he had his arm around her in a way that was more than casual.

"We don't have to tell them." Shane whispered in her ear, his hand in hers

It was like he'd read Claire's mind. She thought that the two were so peacefully cute. How could she disturb that? Turning, she rushed Shane out the front door and followed him. Shane had snagged Eve's car keys on the way out so the way of transportation was covered. As they made their way towards Common Grounds Claire who insisted on driving braked hard as they both saw and heard a vampire screaming and running across their path all the while he was lit on fire.

"Oh my god."

Claire looked at Shane who had said the words.

"Claire, Common Grounds. Now!" he exclaimed

She hit the gas and didn't stop till she'd nearly run into the building itself. Shane had a tight grip on the steering wheel.

"How did you get your license again?" he asked

"You don't want to know."

Common Grounds looked closed. Its blinds were closed and these blinds were metal and used to keep out sunlight. Claire moved to get out of the car, but Shane stopped her.

"You don't seriously want to go in there. It has trap written all over it."

"An order is an order." She said

And even worse she sounded perky about it.

"You're excited to go into a trap?" he asked following her

"Oh where's your sense of adventure and danger."

"This isn't my kind of danger."

"Pfft." She waved off "You can go watch the car then. It's not like he asked for you anyhow."

Shane growled under his breath. This girl was crazy to get killed.

"Danger it is."

Claire turned before going through the door and Shane nearly bumped right into her.

"Don't worry." She said with a cheshire grin "I'll protect you."

With that Claire turned and walked into Common Grounds and Shane followed in behind her. He didn't exactly want to go in, but he couldn't let his girlfriend get killed and she seemed gungho on it all. Maybe she just wanted it to be over. He could understand that. The door slammed shut behind them and the shop was in complete darkness.


	2. Down The Deep Dark Tunnel

Shane bumped into Claire. She was looking around with her eyes wide open and saw nothing. She clutched tightly to Shane's hand behind her, and as she went to take a step a bright light was shined at her.

"Don't move."

It was Oliver. Claire froze without even putting her foot down.

"You don't want to step anywhere unless I tell you." Oliver instructed

Claire only nodded really quickly and so was Shane. Claire glanced around and saw Vampire nailed to the floor and walls by silver. What happened?

"Oliver what's happening?" Claire asked as she was suddenly snapped at from the left

Shane caught a hold of her and held her still. Oliver talked them through the steps towards the back room where Monica and Jennifer along with other customers were cowering. Oliver closed and locked the door.

"What is going on?" Claire asked

"I don't…know. They had barged in here some were on fire and-"

"And you just happened to have silver lying around?"

"Emergencies." Oliver only answered

"I bet." Shane smirked

Oliver growled under his breath, and Claire was pretty sure it wasn't pleasant. Claire looked around the dark as she reached for an extra flashlight, which was sitting on the edge of an office desk.

"Look, Amelie called me and told me how her guards suddenly turned on her for some unknown reason. I need you two to stay here while I go to find her." Oliver said

"We'll get them out." Claire said "Is there a way out?"

The last part was inquisitive. She didn't want to have to walk out of the front. Oliver started a search of himself and his office right then and after a few seconds he turned and pushed a chair out of the way. Lifting up the carpet, there was a trap door with a lock. Oliver unlocked it quickly then tossed the keys to Shane.

"Walk them at your own risk." Oliver said motioning to the sewer entrance

Then like that, he was gone. The remaining people in the room looked from the doorway to Shane and Claire.

"Let's go." Claire said

They sat there for a moment without moving so much as an inch. Claire sighed.

"Move your asses now!"

Both Shane and Claire jumped and saw that it was Monica who'd got the ten or so moving for the trap door. She looked back at them briefly and rolled her eyes then just jumped down the hole. Claire looked around briefly. The place was stocked with all sorts of extra surplus, but Oliver had to have more weapons that he was hiding. Shane was looking around too.

"Hey!" he called

Looking just in time, she caught a black bag and swung the straps over shoulders. Shane too had one.

"Let's hope that's there happen to be nice presents for whatever wants to try to attack us in theses pretty little sacks." Shane said as they both stopped in front of the trap door

He looked down it then back at Claire nervously. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at him.

"Chicken." She said then jumped down the way Monica had

Surprisingly Monica and the others were waiting.

"You better have a good idea for where we're going. What's that?" she pointed to the sack on Claire's shoulder

Claire wasn't too sure actually. Unzipping it, she gasped. It wasn't a terrified gasp, it was a happy one. She pulled out a crossbow from within and there were dozens of bolts inside the bag. It made her one happy girl at that moment that she'd decided to take archery up for a sport for her spare time while she was at college. She wasn't ever sure as to why she liked it, but something seemed so soothing about shooting an arrow. Claire smiled as she held it in her hand, then she loaded it quickly as she heard and 'omf!' behind her. she looked back at Shane who handed a flashlight to someone else as he brushed off his jeans.

"You okay?" Claire asked with eyebrows

A cloud of dust surrounded him.

"Yeah, I think I broke my ass though." he said

Claire chuckled.

"Someone will have to close the door and lock it real quick." He said and handed the keys to the one with the flashlight

The college kid was up that ladder and back down quicker than it took Shane to fall. He took back the flashlight shakily. Shane had handed the other one to Monica. Then pulled out something from his own sack.

"Nice." He said pulling out a stake, it was silver tipped

"Let's go, now. We need to find a way out and, let us hope it leads to the street or something where there's daylight." Claire said

Monica and the others nodded in agreement.

"Keep up." Shane added as he handed Monica a stake along with two others, then took off running.

Claire and Monica took off right behind him. She may have hated the two of them; she wasn't failing to listen to them when it depended on her life. Claire would glance back to see if there were any stragglers. It was pitch black except for the light of the flashlights and even then it was dark enough that Claire nearly tripped.

Shane slowed down and stopped at what looked like a ladder up. He motioned for them to go and Monica started ushering everyone ahead of her quickly. If it wasn't nearly life and death at the moment Claire could take the time to be surprised that she wasn't being usual selfishness. When the pothole had opened up sunlight shined down.

Claire looked at the end where they had come from and kept her crossbow aimed in that direction as Shane was guarding his end. Then all of the sudden growling echoed down the dirty sewer tunnel.

"Shane…" Claire started

"I hear it." he said

That whole life and death part was coming to mind again for Claire as she released an arrow into the dark and hear a loud agonizing scream. She reached back and pulled out an arrow and slid into place within seconds.

"You might want to hurry up." Claire said to Monica

"We're going. Half of them are injured, not that you noticed."

"We're about to get injured." Claire snapped at her

More growling echoed down the tunnel making Claire jump and feel even more uneasy. This wasn't good. Claire looked back and saw that there was still at least three that needed to get up the ladder plus Monica, Shane, and her. Shane came to her side quickly.

"You can use that thing?" he asked

"You'd be surprised." She said letting another shot loose

More screaming rung out and she grabbed another shot and loaded it.

"Good, I was worried there for a second." He said

They were getting closer and closer and neither of them knew how many there were, but somehow they'd gotten out of whatever restraints Oliver put them on. Claire shook slightly terrified. They could see their faces now.

"Oh god." She breathed


	3. Unwelcome

Shane looked back to see Monica start climbing the ladder.

"Go Claire." He ordered

"You won't last seconds as soon as I start climbing. You go and I'll follow." She said

"We are not seriously arguing this are we?" Shane said

"Nope, we're not, so go." Claire said as another shot let loose

"Claire."

"Just trust me." She said having already loaded another bolt

The vampires were getting closer. Shane hesitated then started climbing up the ladder. Claire stood in the small circle of light as he got up. Then she started climbing. Half way up she stumbled as a hand had grabbed a hold of her foot. It was instantly let go of when it hit the sunlight. Moving as fast as she could up the ladder Shane reached down and pulled her up the rest of the way. Claire let off one more shot before Monica pulled the lid over the manhole. Screams still echoed from down within that made Claire shudder. Shane didn't let go as she looked around briefly while squinting from the sun.

"We're not far from the house." Claire said

"Right," he agreed as helped Claire to her feet "let's go."

The others followed quickly.

When they got to the house Michael and Eve were already up and rushing people inside as well.

"What happened?" she shrieked

"We got attacked by vamps and left for food by Oliver." Monica snapped

Eve did a double take on Monica who was helping some girl that she would've probably been sneering and bitching at on any other day. Michael came into the room with dish towels. Eve took a few and told him to stay in the kitchen. He didn't argue at all with her. It was better that he wasn't around the blood. Claire followed him as Shane and Eve helped the other who were injured.

"You okay?" he asked

"Climbing out of a sewer, I couldn't be happier. Something's seriously wrong." Claire said "We saw a vampire running around in broad daylight on fire."

Michael wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She didn't try to fight it. she enjoyed the comfort he supplied whether he was dead or not.

"Oliver said that Amelie was in trouble, but-"

"You're not entirely sure."

"It's Oliver." She pointed out

Letting go she moved to the fridge and grabbed a few bottles of water and went to the living room. She sat on the floor by the tv seeing as the couch and chairs were full. She passed around the waters.

"So now what?" Monica sneered

"We stay here." Shane said

"I have to go to the lab." Claire said "Maybe Myrnin or Ada know what's happening."

"Did you not hear me?" Shane asked

"I did, but there are other humans in Morganville. Something's wrong, and I guess I'm the one who has to fix it."

"I'll go with." Eve volunteered

Claire didn't object, but Shane did.

"No. neither of you are leaving." He protested

"Let them go. They can play bait…if any of the vamps will touch them." Monica snapped with a hideous laugh

"And she's back." Claire said as if it were on cue "Look, it's important okay that is if we want to survive. I can't imagine what could happen when night falls."

The look on Shane's face was evident that he wasn't on board with it. He handed the stake that still remained in his hand to Eve. She smirked pleased. Shane then reached for Claire and pulled her close. She just sighed as she inhaled deeply. She didn't mind if she could stay there in his arms. It was quite comfortable.

"Ew." Monica said flatly

"Monica, choke on your own tongue." Claire snapped as she pulled away

Shane smiled so wide in that moment. Claire stood up on her tippy toes real quick and kissed him. Shane didn't let go so easily. Claire wouldn't have minded if Monica and others in the room weren't there. She pulled away though.

"Later." She mumbled quietly

Eve had left the room then came back downstairs in a pair of black skinny jeans with skulls up the side and a black baby doll T. The look on her face was determined.

A knock on the door made everyone jump.

"I'll get it. You track down Eve and find out what's bugging her." Shane said

Claire nodded and rushed off. He looked back at everyone in the living room.

"You guys alright?" he asked

They all nodded.

"Good. You'll be staying here for the time being okay? None of you are to leave."

They all just nodded again. He would've expected some sort of back lash from Monica, but she remained quiet. He even waited for it. Then just shaking his head he moved for the front door where there was more knocking. Opening the door Shane was instantly confused. Since when did they get visitors? Well, unless they were unwelcome.

"I'm looking for Claire Danvers." He said "I heard she lived here."

Definitely unwelcome, Shane thought. The thought just came flying in. It wasn't like the guy gave off a horrible vibe. That was it though. He gave off a good vibe like he was just…normal. Shane wasn't sure whether to let him in or not, and he was half tempted to just say no. That she didn't live here.

"Shane!" Shane heard Eve Call from somewhere in the house, maybe the kitchen?

"Why are you looking for her?" Shane asked the man standing at the door

He took in all aspects of the guy. Brown hair, brown eyes, and didn't seem the slightest bit bothered. Why wasn't he bothered? Had he not seen the town? People were on fire…well, not necessarily people per say.

"Just an old…friend." He answered "Scott."

He held out his hand towards Shane.

"Shane!" Eve called again

Shane ignored her and hesitantly took his hand then stepped aside to let him in. Shane stood there for a few more seconds increasing the awkward feeling.

"I'll go find her." Shane said

He walked off towards where he heard Eve still calling him which happened to be upstairs. She was looking out her window which faced the driveway out front. She looked at him in disbelief.

"Claire-" he started

"Shane, where's my car?" Eve interrupted

Shane looked at her confused right then and cocked his head to the side as he thought about it.

"Oh." He said

Claire was looking at him no with what appeared to be the same realization.

"Oops." Claire said with a guilty look

Both her and Shane averted their gaze from Eve who was hysterical over her car.

"There might've been a problem." Shane said

"A problem." Eve emphasized "What kind of problem!"

"The kind that its at Common Grounds."

"What!"

"We took the sewer tunnels to get back here." Shane tried

"I can't believe you!"

"It looks like we're going on feet." Claire interjected "Now, what were you saying?"

"Huh?"

"Earlier, before Eve cut you off?"

"Oh, uhhh. There's someone at the door for you." He said

"Who would be here?" She asked

She moved around him and started for the stairs, but was quickly stopped by Shane. She looked at him blankly.

"His name is Scott?" Shane said

"Oh." Claire said suddenly alarmed "Ummm, Eve we're crawling out the window and down the rain gutter."

"Could this day get any worse?" Eve grumbled

"It could if we attempt to walk out the front door and pass my ex." Claire said

Shane froze. He knew he said that he didn't want to talk about it, but still. What would her ex be doing here? He suddenly wanted to ask a dozen questions about this guy, but the girls were already climbing out the window seeing as Claire tossed out a black book bag.

"We'll be back soon." She said before giving him one more kiss, then climbing out the window

Shane looked back at the doorway he entered. What did he do now? There were two people downstairs he didn't like, one with a complex, and the other was just…unlikeable. He'd been with Claire therefore unlikeable whether he knew him or not. Let's not forget about the vampire best friend hiding out in the kitchen so he didn't attack sewer tunnel survivors.

"Great…I feel...well this is just shit." He grumbled

This house was the last place he wanted to be at the moment.


	4. Through The hole In the Door

Claire hit the grassy ground then handed Eve something. It was a silver metallic bracelet identical to the one she was wearing. She wore it all the time.

"You have another one?"Eve asked curiously as she wound it around her wrist.

"Just in case kind of thing." Claire said

Grabbing her book bag, she slung it over her shoulder and started walking. They had a ways to go if they wanted to get to the lab before dark. The sunlight was their friend today. Then again it was always nice to have sunshine in the land of vampires. The town was completely barren. There was nobody outside, not even vampires aflame.

"It's quiet." Eve squeaked

Claire nodded shakily. She kept her eyes peeled everywhere. That is until they were getting closer to where they needed to be and there wasn't a single thing in sight that made them run for their lives. Claire knew something was seriously wrong if there weren't any signs of life. None living or undead. It reminded her of Resident Evil, and she did not want to deal with zombies. She had a hard enough time dealing with vampires.

"This way." Claire said gesturing towards the alley across the street.

Eve sighed and looked at the alley way. It was dark. She looked at Claire. Claire was digging through her back pack quickly then pulled out a weird little doohickey. It was a metallic canister that looked like an old hairspray can with a weird nozzle. She shook it first and smiled.

"What is that?" Eve asked

"A little something I made myself. If anything comes at us it will quickly run away." Claire said as they started crossing the street.

As they crossed the squealing of tires around the corner caught there attention. It was a cop car, and it was coming their way very quickly. Its windows were tinted. Claire pushed eve ahead of her as they bolted across the street now. Eve made it to the other side, but if the car didn't come to a halt inches from hitting Claire, she would've broken her leg from getting hit. She stood there breathing heavily from the near collision. The window rolled down, and Claire and Eve slowly moved to see who it was.

"Eve."

It was Richard Morrell and two others in the cars.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked "Get in. We'll get you out of here."

"No can do officer." She said "We're looking for someone. Someone who might know what's going on."

"It's not exactly safe." Some else interjected

"Hess?" Eve asked

He nodded.

"Look, it's not safe. Vampires are running into the daylight like crazy and attacking everything." Richard continued

"That's why we're heading aomewhere that might be able to fix this." Claire said

Richard paused. Then he looked at her with something she could only figure was worry.

"Is my sister okay?" he asked

"Head to the house and see for yourself. Shane could use the help in trying to keep the house quiet. Your sister does have a big mouth." Claire said

Richard grumbled then nodded.

"Be careful." He told them then drove off.

Claire watched the car speed off and sighed. She turned and started down the alley. Eve rushed to catch up and pulled out the silver tipped stake Shane had given her. Then she linked arms with Claire. The two made their way down the alley.

"You ever seen the Wizard of Oz?" Eve asked

"Uh-huh." Claire said

"I'm just waiting for the lion to jump at us and eat us." Eve said

Claire snorted when she tried to hold back laughter. Eve hit her in the arm which only made her want to laugh more.

"What's that I smell?" a growl erupted "Two girls in wrong place at the right time."

Both of them spun a one-eighty and saw three, no four gangrel looking things skulking towards them. What were they? They were ugly that's what they were.

Claire pointed the canister at them.

"Eve, the door." Claire said

"What door!" she exclaimed looking around panicked "Oh!"

She must've found and opened it.

"The little girl going to spray us with hair product." One of them said laughing huskily

"You bet your ass." Claire snarled and pressed down on the nozzle.

When she did it also trigger the spark for the lighter and suddenly a large flame flew out at the things. They screamed hideously and backed away. Their faces melted, literally, and gave Claire the sudden urge to vomit. She kept her finger on the nozzle as she back to the trapdoor. She only let go as soon as she grabs the door and slams it down and locks it. there was scratching and pounding on it as she ran down the hall where she could see Eve waiting on her with the stake pointed out.

"What's in that, because they did not like that." she asked

"Just a little hairspray and silver particles. I just attached a lighter to it." Claire shrugged

"Whoa. Watch out world, here comes killer Claire."

"Well, I never had to use it." she said

Claire reached into her pocket and found nothing. Then her face lit up remembering that she always lost that key and had put it in a safe place. She ripped the chain from around her neck off and fumbled with the key as she unlocked the door. She rushed Eve in then locked it.

They both turned and sunk to the floor.

"We're alive right? They didn't eat us?" Eve asked

Claire reached over and pinched her.

"Ow!" she exclaimed while rubbing her arm

"Yup, we're alive." Claire said

"Okay, where's the boss then?" she asked

Claire looked around and didn't see him.

"Myrnin?" she called out

There wasn't an answer. There was no sign of life here, not that there had been before. Don't tell me he went out to try to fix this, Claire thought to herself. If he wasn't here to help her then who was? That's when a light bulb went off in her head.

A surge went through the room suddenly before she could do anything. When it was over a two dimensional young woman stood in the middle of the room. She looked down at them and smiled.

"Well, it seems that Morganville is having a temper tantrum." Ada said

"Ada, you are Morganville." Claire said

"Damn straight, and you won't take it from me!" she screamed

Then all of the sudden the door that both girls were leaning against disappeared and they fell back through a portal hole. It was dark now. Claire immediately turned to go back with Eve on her tail.

"Ada no!" she screamed

The hole closed before they could get to it though. Claire turned to Eve and took her hand.

"Where are we?" Eve asked

"I don't know…I'm not even sure how we got here where ever here is." Claire answered

Their eyes adjusted to the dark, and they noticed that there were bars and things behind those bars. Claire gulped as she heard them snarl and snap and try to grab them. They were surrounded on both sides.

"I'm going to have nightmares aren't I?" Eve said

Claire knew the question was rhetorical. They both were going to have nightmares about this place. At that moment though she hoped Shane and Michael were having better success where they were.

* * *

><p>A knock at the door alerted both Michael and Shane.<p>

"Just stay." Shane said

"Dude, don't boss me around." Michael said

Shane brushed of his comment and walked out of the kitchen to answer the door yet again. Who could it be this time?

"Okay, if you're some vampire I'm torching you." Shane said as he opened the door "You aren't vampires."

He stepped aside to let Richard and two others in. The other two were Hess and Lowe.

"Claire told us about your location. We thought that it might be god to have reinforcements here just in case." Hess said as he closed the door and locked it

"Where's my sister?" Richard asked quickly

"Skanking all over Claire's ex." Shane said flatly

Richard looked at him sideways, and Shane just shrugged.

"Coffee anyone?" he offered

"Yes." All three of them said simultaneously

Shane smirked and led them to the kitchen. Richard on the other hand went to see his sister first. Michael greeted the two men as they took a seat at the kitchen table.

"You let those two girls leave only to get themselves screwed." Lowe said shaking his head disapprovingly

"We did not, and we didn't get a chance to stop them." Michael said "They have minds of their own. The only thing we can do is hope that those two super heroes know what they're doing."

"We don't need two more dead friends." Shane added

Michael nodded in agreement as he looked at the digital clock on the microwave. It was sundown. If Michael's heart could beat it would've been as fast as a hummingbirds wings in his chest with worry for his girls. Shane's eyes exploited his own worry. His worry was deeper, because he was thinking about how he'd said that he didn't want to know about Claire's past. He wondered if he'd get the chance to ask her or even if he would. The house was quiet. Everyone had their own worries. Though it was quiet, it was louder than a highway on and airfield.


	5. Getting Out

"Claire."

Claire looked around as she walked slowly down the corridor with Eve on her arm. The voice was familiar. It called her name again. She whirled around and saw a tired and beaten Sam behind bars. He reached out snarling and trying to claw at them then just gave up.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." He sighed.

Claire moved a little closer to him, and Eve dug her nails into her arm.

"Don't. He'll kill us." She whispered

Claire shook her head and kept going. Sam slumped back into a corner.

"Sam what's happening?" Claire asked

He ran his hands down his face tiredly.

"I don't know. Vampires are becoming violent. There is no explanation. It's like we're being driven." Sam said

It was like he was disoriented.

"I was shoved in here by Amelie for protection." He said "And I'm going to rip your throat out."

Claire's eyes went wide as Sam came at her, fangs bared and ready to bite into her. Claire jumped back as she watched him struggle in there. He was acting like Myrnin did when Myrnin was suffering before the cure. Claire's head was spinning something fierce now. She sat down on the floor and watched Sam wriggle in pain. Myrnin was among the missing, Oliver and Amelie could be dead, Sam was going crazy like every other vampire in Morganville, and her ex was here. Eve sat beside her crying. Claire just consoled her. Claire didn't know what to do let alone how to get out of this place.

"We're so screwed." Claire mumbled

"I beg to differ."

Claire looked up at Sam who seemed to have calmed enough to try to be himself. Claire looked up at him.

"I can…help." He said struggling

It was like there was a war being fought in him.

"You have to let me out." He said

His voice sounded icy, and the hairs on the back of Claire's neck stood on end. She gulped uneasily.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Claire said

It was stating the obvious, but she hoped that if she said it aloud it might convince her more.

"Let me out you little wretch!" he snarled making both girls jump

"I don't have a key." Claire snapped back

"Oh yes you do." He said

Claire looked at him confused.

"Set me free, and I will get you out of here. I can help." He said "Just…you have to restrain me."

Claire looked down at the bracelet around her wrist. Would it be enough?

"Eve give me your bracelet." Claire said as she handed her the gadget she'd used earlier.

"What? You can't be serious." She exclaimed

"I am. If he tries to attack either of us don't be shy about pushing that nozzle." Claire said

"Me shy? Never." She said as she pulled off the bracelet.

Slowly Claire took the key around her neck and unlocked the cell door. Sam eyed her carefully like an animal hunting its prey. Claire had both beaded bracelets in each of her hands. She edged closer to Sam as he stalked towards her slowly. He reached his hands out slowly, and she quickly wound the bracelet around them. He groaned at the searing pain. She pulled him out and as she did a bright orange flame flew across her line of vision.

"Eve!" Claire squealed as it nearly burned off her eyebrows.

"Sorry! It was an accident." Eve squeaked

She gripped the canister tightly in her hands. Claire turned to Sam and used the second bracelet around his neck. That time he yelled.

"It's so you think twice before trying to attack us." Claire clarified.

He glared at her evilly, and she wondered if it was him actually doing it or his cruel nature as a monster. Her heart pounded in her ears and she was sure that he heard it.

"Now, get us out." Claire snapped

Sam was still writhing in pain. Claire yanked on the silver around his neck.

"Now!" she yelled

He pointed up ahead and suddenly a hole like the one the girls had fallen through. Claire could see her house on the other side. It was her room in its dull glory.

"Move." She shoved him.

He started walking, and Eve on the other side moved in baby steps. Growling ripped from Sam's throat. When they got closer Claire stopped.

"You go through first." Claire told Eve "Be ready on the other side."

Eve nodded and poked her finger through first as if testing it. Then she walked through and turned with the spray can pointed at Sam as Claire pushed him through with her coming through next. She didn't let go of him. Sam hit the ground and started rolling around as his skin start to sizzle and smoke from the sunlight pouring in.

"Eve the curtains!" Claire shouted

Eve shuffled for the curtains and closed them. Sam stopped after a few more minutes and just laid there. Claire looked down at him. The right side of his face was red and I looked like some of his skin was peeling. He didn't move. He just laid there.

"I can't keep going on." he said "It burns so much."

He sounded defeated. Claire and Eve looked at each other. Then the bedroom door busted open, and Eve pressed the nozzle letting out a heat wave causing whoever was in the doorway to retreat. She let it go and saw Michael back against the door across the hall; his eyes wider than UFO saucers. Everyone stood there frozen for several moments. No one spoke, no one moved. They were like statues.

"Uh…we're back?" Claire said hunching her shoulders.

She looked back down at Sam. He was unconscious now. Michael only nodded and entered the room cautiously then closed the door.

"I heard you come in. I don't think the others did." He said

Claire nodded. In the next instant she was attacked by Michael with a hug. It surprised her. She heard him sigh and then felt him nuzzle into her neck awkwardly. Claire stiffened and started to pull away. He didn't let go though. she was locked in his arms.

"Mmmmm Claire, you smell so sweet." His deep voice grumbled

"Michael?" Eve said with furrowing eyebrows

Claire felt him sniffing then suddenly his teeth sunk into the flesh of her neck and a scream reached out to every part of the house.


	6. Drama

**For those who are reading, I must say thank you. Your reviews are definitely appreciated and always make my day. Big smiles here.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Claire hit the floor, and Michael screamed in that instant from Eve having used the weird weapon Claire had given her on him. She didn't let up either. She waited till it stopped and basically ran out then ran over to Claire who was holding her neck. Eve helped her up as Shane came running in. Eve still looked at Michael.

"Just roll around. You'll be alright." She told him

He just laid there though unmoving. Shane grabbed a hold of Claire as other started to gather around the doorway.

"What's burning?" Hess asked

"That would be Sam and Michael Glass." Claire answered "They need to be under constant surveillance."

"No, they need their asses shoved into the daylight." Shane snapped harshly

"No!" Claire exclaimed and shoved Shane away "They aren't themselves."

"Claire he bit you."

"Something's wrong with him. With both of them." Claire said "Just go. You're not being helpful. Eve help me get Michael on the bed."

Eve complied, and they both heaved Michael the best they could to the bed. Claire opened the drawer in the night stand next to her bed and pulled out silver.

"Where are getting all of that?" Eve asked

"You're kidding right? We live in a town with vampires…" Claire said as she laid it over his neck and wrists and heard his skin sizzle.

Eve shrugged and nodded. She couldn't completely argue that. Eve shoved people out of the room, and Claire followed her. As they got downstairs Claire saw Scott and froze. She totally forgot he was here, and he was flirting with Monica. Awkward and disgusting. Claire turned into the kitchen before he could see her.

"So what? We leave the two bloodsuckers up there?" Shane asked

"For now." Claire said as she looked out the window.

She gulped as she looked outside. It was getting darker outside. That would normally register as a bad thing. She hadn't heard from Oliver or Amelie either. That was an even worse thing. Shane touched her shoulder, and she shrugged it off coldly.

"You're still mad." He said

"Mad? Mad doesn't eve cover it Shane. You wanted to throw your best friend outside and let him fry. You didn't even bother to ask questions. You just wanted to get him gone. So yes, I'm pissed." She snapped

"He bit you Claire!"

"So! It happens. You should know that he wasn't himself being that he'd done it. You know he wouldn't ever do it!" she said

She let out a frustrated angry noise.

"I need to get away from you. I'm too angry, and I'm tired. I don't even know what's happening!"

Claire stormed out of the room and towards the living room. Shane looked at Eve who just shook her head at him.

"She's right. You just wanted to act and ask questions later. Or not even ask questions." She said

Eve left the room. When she walked into the living room she saw Scott talking to Claire. Claire did look tired. She also looked broken and not wanting to deal with drama. She looked over at Monica and saw her steaming.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked

"I was hoping we could catch up." Scott said "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Now is really not a good time."

"There never was a good time." Scott chuckled

"I'm serious." She said "There are a lot of things happening around here that I can't exactly explain."

"You're not going to talk about vampires too are you? Your friend over there was going on about them." He said motioning to Monica.

Claire sighed then scratched the back of her neck. She looked at the others in the room who seemed to have grown comfortable in the house. Some of them were asleep while a few others were playing video games.

"Claire, be straight with me. What are you doing in a crap town like this? You're better than this place." He said as he touched her shoulder

"I have a job here." She said "So, if you are going to stay make yourself useful and go make food."

"But-"

Claire cut him off and pointed toward the kitchen. He walked off, and Monica quickly stood and followed him. Claire let out a deep breath and felt an arm loop with hers. She looked over and saw Eve. She was as disheveled as Claire was.

"I'm just as pissed as Shane as you are." she said

"Is that because you're in love with Michael?" Claire asked

Eve went red making Claire smirk. Eve hit her playfully in the arm, and they both laughed.

"It's getting dark." Eve said when the laughter died down.

"I know."

"I'm getting scared." Eve admitted

"Me too. I'm like the only authority around here, and yet I haven't been here that long." Claire said "There has to be someone else."

"Not at the present time. And right now we need to find a way to get Michael and Sam fixed before Ada makes a return."

That was yet another thing Claire had forgotten about. Ada. What was wrong with her? It was like she was malfunctioned or something. Things were out of control now.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"What now?" Claire groaned

As she moved to answer it there was loud screaming from upstairs.

"NO! Don't!"

It was Michael.

"Don't open it!"

Claire's hand was still on the door knob. She wasn't sure if he was himself. Both Sam and him were yelling at the top of their lungs. She let go and bounded up the stairs to her room with at least four people on her tail. She skidded to a stop when she saw the two vampires struggling. She rushed to Michael's side.

"It's okay." She said "We're here."

"So are they. Can't you hear them? I mean you can hear them right?" he said

Claire looked back at Shane and Eve who both stood behind her. Then the loud sound of a door smashing open could be heard downstairs. Claire instantly bolted for the stairs. In any horror movie that would be the wrong thing to do. It was like running straight to the killer. There were a dozen or more people downstairs though. When she got downstairs she saw the door off its hinges and even more there was no screaming. There were the dazed people in the living room, but that was it.

"I was wondering if this was the right address."

Claire turned abruptly to see Myrnin sitting at the kitchen table with Lowe. He had a cup of coffee in his hands. Claire's heart thudded even harder in her chest.

"I am sorry about your door. I heard yelling." He said

Claire blinked rapidly. He was…normal…and not all 'I'm gonna kill you, because I have no control'.

"What?" she said


	7. overwhelmed

Claire scratched the top of her head as she fell to the floor and just sat there. Everyone else stared at her.

"She is overwhelmed." Myrnin said with a sudden look of concern.

Wait, concern? Claire's brain was feeling like a large throbbing pain. She let out a deep breath.

"I'm so confused." She finally squeaked

Myrnin looked down at his coffee. Shane came towards her and picked her up. She didn't fight it. She was just not really there.

"You need to sleep." He said

"I'm not tired." She said blankly

He didn't listen and took her upstairs. Shane laid her down in his bed. She rolled over and sunk into the covers. He stared at her for a few seconds then left her to rest. He walked up the hall a little and paused in front of Claire's bedroom door. Cursing himself, he opened the door. Sam and Michael were still in the places where they'd been put. Sam was unmoving while it looked like Michael was just looking out the window. He looked at Shane who stayed in the doorway cautiously.

"You're pissed." Michael said hoarsely "I am too. I can't believe I did that."

"You crossed a serious line, but Claire says that you aren't yourself." Shine said

"I don't know what happened. I just-" he stopped short

"We know. We saw. Eve saw more of it though."

"She's okay right?"

"Yeah," Shane replied "She's fine."

"Good, because I can't wait to rip into her throat." Michael snarled

"And the monster appears." Shane said in a flat voice as if he knew that it would happen.

Shane went back downstairs and heard Eve going on about what had happened with her and Claire earlier in the day. He stared at the broken door that was only still up due to one hinge. At this point he was glad that Claire was human. If she wasn't there would be a major problem with vampires being able to get in. he shook his head and walked in on the conversation.

"It's two down two to go." Shane mumbled thinking about Claire and Michael being indisposed.

"Ada?" Myrnin said confused

Eve nodded and kept going.

"It's how we got that creepy dark place where we found Sam. Someone put him in there. She shoved us through some sort of hole thingy."

"The portals." Myrnin said absent mindedly

"Whatever." Eve said "It was her. It was something to do with her."

"Impossible."

"Impossible? She's a crazy killer computer." Eve exclaimed

Myrnin just shook his head.

"Why aren't you affected?" Shane asked

Myrnin looked at him now. Shane looked at the vampire in a dead stare, bunny slippers and all.

"We need to have people on the watch." Hess suggested

"Vampires can't get in though. The whole invitation thing." Eve said

"That doesn't mean that they won't get in." Hess said

Shane nodded in agreement. He remembered the last time they tried to get in. They'd almost burned alive. The night had been such a blur in trying to survive that it made him wonder how they did survive.

"Looks like we need to stock up then." Lowe said

"Okay, I've listened to this long enough." Scott interrupted "Vampires? Seriously? What are you all on? Crack?"

Everyone looked at him. He looked at them as if they were crazy. Shane had nearly forgotten he was here. Before anyone could say anything though Myrnin grabbed a hold of Scott by the throat and bared his fangs. Everyone in the room was on their feet. Myrnin bared his fangs.

"Is this convincing enough?" Myrnin hissed

Scott shook in fear under his grip which only tightened.

"Well?" he growled

"Yes." He said

The guy looked ready to cry. Myrnin let go and stepped back to straighten himself out.

"Alright then." He said calmly as if he didn't nearly snap some guy's head off.

"Okay then." Eve said a little shaky herself "You should probably go upstairs to Claire's room and stay there."

"What? Preposterous." Myrnin said shocked

"We don't want you going off on us whether you mean to or not." Eve said

With that she shooed him off like a child, and hesitantly he followed her direction. He pouted as well, but did as she reasoned. He couldn't necessarily blame her. Eve turned to her fellow housemate then. Right as she started to say something more and take on the leadership role there was a knock at the door.

"Knocking! So much freakin knocking!" She exclaimed

"Oh little girl. Come out and play." Said a strangled voice "I know you're in there. I hear your heartbeat."

Eve looked out the kitchen window. It was the same thing that had attacked her and Claire in the alley. She backed away when she saw who else was out there. Her heart raced uncontrollably. She looked at Shane and it was evident that she was terrified.

"They can't get in here." Shane reassured her

She just shook her head. She could still the crazed look they all seemed to have out there. There were a lot of vampires and bodies out there. Anyone who'd gone out to defend themselves died at their hands. Why were the vampires coming here? They can smell blood, Eve thought answering her own question. She ran a hand through her hair. Lowe looked out the window when she'd backed away. She didn't know what to do. She'd lived here her whole life, but this had never happened.

"Oliver and Amelia are out there too." Lowe said

He sounded shocked and scared. It looked like it was night of the living dead only there was a slimmer chance of any of them getting out. Monica came into the kitchen making every single one of them jump.

"Did anyone else here notice that we're surrounded by vamp leeches?" She sneered

Eve nodded then took the chair nearest to her and slammed it on the counter making it splinter to pieces. Scott jumped out of the way. Eve picked up a piece and shoved it at Monica.

"Just in case." She told her "Get the others to do the same."

She looked down at it briefly, but didn't argue. She just shrugged and rolled her eyes before leaving. She could be heard talking to her brother and soon enough other pieces of furniture were being broken. Eve grabbed the stake Shane had handed her earlier that day. Shane on the other hand ran upstairs to Eve's room. The crossbow was where she'd left it. Why she hadn't taken it with her was still a mystery, but at least it would get some good use. Because if somehow those vampires got in here they'd be toast. That's all there was to it.

Shane's brow furrowed though as he smelled smoke. He ran out into the hall to see Myrnin standing there with his fangs bared. Smoke was trailing up the stairwell.

"We'll be right in as soon as there's no more house left to burn!" Oliver called evilly

Both he and Amelia laughed. Shane looked at Myrnin. He looked really unhappy, but before Shane could say anything he was down the stairs. Shane's eyes had blurred. He closed Claire's door which was still hanging open, and Sam and Michael were struggling and snarling. He rushed down the hall.

Claire burst out through Shane's door only too him running down the stairs. Was that her crossbow he had? She didn't hesitate to follow. She coughed as she got downstairs. Oliver stood at the threshold scratching to get past the invisible barrier, but like the Glass house she'd lived in so long ago she felt something from it. It was angry, and it was trying to fight back.

Oliver grabbed something from his right side and smiled cruelly at her. It was a torch and in the next instant he threw directly at her.

**This was not my best chapter and for that I am truly sorry. I was having a bit of trouble trying to get out what I was thinking. I do hope you review though.**


	8. The Control Freak

Claire screamed then ducked. The torch missed her by mere centimeters. It certainly singe her hair that's for sure. She looked at the tips. I'm going to have to get it cut, she thought miserably. Then as she looked up she saw an arrow fly and hit Oliver in the shoulder. It didn't even seem to faze Oliver. He just looked down at the burning silver lodged in his right shoulder and pulled it out. He dropped it on the sidewalk where he stood.

Claire looked up at Shane who'd shot the arrow. He stood near the front door. He glanced down at Claire then handed the weapon to her.

"You know how to use it better. I got to keep the rest of the house from burning." He said as he handed it to her.

She looked down at it then suddenly, survival mode kicked in. she could hear Eve and Monica screaming at the college kids and telling them what to do. The poor kids probably had no idea what they were up against. They just took the orders given to them and carried them out. Claire loaded up another arrow and aimed out the front door where she could see Oliver staring at her with what seemed to be hatred. It wasn't anything new really. He usually did look at her that way. It didn't matter if there seemed to be something wrong. Myrnin burst in to see her aiming at him.

"Make it count." He told her

He spoke to her like she was indeed his employee/student. As soon as it felt right she pulled the trigger and in an instant Oliver was down. The arrow landed in his neck, and he was on the ground writhing in agony. Claire just shrugged and started for Amelie. She had to take down the majors before the others did. She wasn't going to kill them. She was just getting them out of the way. As she prepared to fire she saw something. It was a glint in her eyes. Amelie looked dead at her… it was icy and cold as usual, but also pleading. Claire aimed again and shot the founder. Amelie fell to the ground. Claire could've sworn she saw the woman mouth the words 'thank you' in her direction.

Yelling from the kitchen came next, and she could hear the faucet being turned on. Instead of going to check it out she ran upstairs. There was someone she needed to talk to. Claire stomped up the stairs. She could hear Michael and Sam raging on. Claire pressed the button for her secret room and went inside. She dropped the crossbow to the floor.

"Ada!" she screamed "You little bitch! You did this!"

Static laughter came from her pocket where Ada used her cell phone to make her voice known. Her two dimensional form came through the wall next to Claire. Ada stood there staring at Claire with her arms crossed over her chest. She only smiled at Claire.

"You did this. You're making them do this. Make them stop." Claire said

It wasn't a suggestion either. Ada just shook her head.

"I can't." she said clearly and flatly.

"What!" Claire exclaimed.

"She can't."

Claire turned and saw Myrnin entering the room. His stare was dead set on Ada. What was it between them? Claire knew there was some reason that he was always…what was the word…she didn't know a word for how he was with Ada. He treated her like she was real. She was a freaking computer. Claire took a step back as she saw Myrnin staring at Ada.

"She's been programmed by someone else." He said "Someone else has control on her and has brought this on."

Ada only smiled coldly then disappeared.

"Ada!" Claire yelled

"She is the cause, but so is someone else. We have to find them." Myrnin said

"How do you propose we do that? Just walk out the front door?" Claire said sarcastically.

Myrnin gave Claire a flat look. Claire was panicked and she didn't get why he wasn't. She also didn't get how he was so…normal. He wasn't acting like all the other vampires. That itself was messed up. Myrnin grabbed Claire by the arm tightly. She squirmed in his grip as a portal appeared in front of them both.

"Of course we're not walking out the front door. We're taking a portal." He said

"A what? That's what it is? It's not possible." Claire said

She kept rambling on and on as he dragged her through the portal. She didn't even realize he was doing so. She didn't shut up until she realized that she wasn't in her house anymore. She looked around. It was dark and it looked like the sewers. Then again it probably looked like the sewers, because it was the sewers.

"Why are we in the sewers?" Claire said harshly

"Yes, speak louder. We want vampires to find us." Myrnin snapped harshly.

Claire crossed her arms over her chest. Why did he have to pull her along? She wanted to be back at her house making sure it wasn't going to be burnt down like the Glass House and that Michael and Sam didn't get loose if they could. Instead she was here. This place looked like a shit hole and it probably was. It wasn't as if she got the choice to do half the time. Sighing, she brushed back her hair. Myrnin had already started walking off. She could barely see him, but followed anyway. It probably wasn't a good idea. Barely anything was a good idea. She followed the hollow sound of his footsteps and after a few minutes of wandering around in the dark she came out to an open space. There was a large machine (if you could call it that) in the middle of the space. And there was a small bridge to it. The thing looked half alive and half robot. Cyborg? Claire shook her head of the confusion. This was where Ada resided. Claire could remember Myrnin telling her about Ada and how in time she would meet her and be able to keep up with her. That was before the cure.

Myrnin was already crossing the bridge to the machine.

"Claire this is Ada, Ada this is Claire." Myrnin said

His words echoed through the large room. Claire gulped as she saw what looked like the machine sighing. Claire edged across the bridge slowly and carefully. As she came up beside Myrnin something came out of Ada. It was like a needle of some sort. Meanwhile Myrnin was typing away on a keyboard in front of him with the symbols she was still learning.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as it pinched her. "It bit me!"

"She's just putting you in the computer." Myrnin said as he was still typing.

Claire sucked her finger and grumbled to herself.

"Well, there are guests here Ada. You should've told me." A voice echoed.

* * *

><p>Shane and Hess were putting out the kitchen all the while trying to keep out the dead people.<p>

"What's making them do this!" Hess exclaimed

"Hell if I know." Shane said

He ran back to the living room to see Eve throwing a stake out the front window and a vampire screaming. She looked over at him.

"Is everyone accounted for?" he asked

"Sort of." She said

"Sort of?" Shane said

"Yeah!" Monica now snapped as she stabbed a vampire in the hand.

It let go of her hand and she nearly fell back.

"One of them got pulled out the window, Scott's missing." She finished

Shane looked at Eve alarmed, and she just shrugged.

"One less thing she has to deal with?" Eve tried


	9. Bombshell

Claire was frozen to the core. Myrnin however hadn't stopped to see who it was. He continued then started to type on the machine that Claire couldn't decide if it was actually breathing or not, it flung Myrnin backwards. He looked up at it like it was some sort of shock. Claire was still fixated on the one who walked in on them.

"Scott?" Claire said in a shaky voice

She wasn't sure what was going on now. She didn't know what was going on since she'd seen that vampire running in the daylight. Was someone here with him? Maybe he was a hostage? He didn't look like a hostage though. He had a cruel smile on his face.

"Claire…when I found out you were here to a crap town worth nothing I just could believe it. Then I found out that this place was filled with vampires and that you even work for them. Now, that really shocked me." He said as if surprised.

Claire felt unstable now and her heart raced unnaturally in her chest. Myrnin sat up and looked at the two dimensional form of Ada. She looked down at him sympathetically.

"I don't have a choice." She said

She glared at Claire though.

"What have you done?" Claire breathed.

"I came here, because I was told to get rid of a population. It was just so easy to use you as a prime subject." He replied.

He walked closer to her. She wanted to shy away from him, but she felt frozen.

"They're not human Claire. They don't deserve to live. If anything they need to be put out of their misery." He said "This is your chance to choose the right side."

"Or what?" she asked incredulously

"I think you know. You're a smart girl."

Claire could hear Myrnin growling behind her. He was now standing behind her. That was until he moved in front of her protectively.

"You do not threaten my student. Most of all, you do not threaten my kind." Myrnin growled

Scott only chuckled then suddenly pulled out a weapon that looked like a shotgun. A shot went off as Claire screamed no. Myrnin flew backwards and grunted a little. His skin was stung and burned. Claire rushed to his side and checked to see if he was alright. He'd lost consciousness only a few seconds later.

"You son of a bitch." Claire breathed

Scott looked down at her and yanked her to her feet. Her arm throbbed slightly from the grip, and her vision began to get blurry with tears. She tried to fight, but he was stronger than her. Much stronger.

"Now, I don't want you to have to be here when this town goes underground." He grunted as he pulled her along.

Claire's eyes went wide, and he laughed. It wasn't a chuckle. It was a cruel and evil laugh.

"What!" she exclaimed.

Scott grinned. It was like it was all there, everything she needed to know.

"The whole town is going under, we got the explosives." He said

We? What was the whole we thing?

"What have you done?" she struggled

He yanked her around to the front of him and grabbed her other arm. Her hair flooded her face and she could only see through the several strands.

"I am not leaving you here in this infested place. You are coming with me." He growled

"No!" she screamed and fought even more.

He pulled her along and she tried everything from screaming for Myrnin to trying to kick him, and it did nothing. He eventually just picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He'd tossed her into the backseat of a black car with tinted windows. She tried to open the door but it had locked from the outside. It didn't stop her from trying anyway. Scott climbed in the front and started the car ignoring her threats at him. After a while she quieted down, but crossed her arms across her chest. She did however start to look around at her surroundings. There was a grating that separated her from the front and as she looked out the back window and saw the decal of the Morganville police department. She turned back around and crouched down slowly. She propped her feet up on the grate then with one strong kick she hit the grate. It caved and hit Scott making him swerve and hit a pole. Claire flung forward hard hurting her head, and blood came trickling from it. She wiped it as she climbed over the seat she opened the passenger side door. She fell out onto the street and just started running. She didn't stop running. She wasn't even sure where she was running to till she recognized the university. She kept going knowing that she wasn't all that far from the house. She only hoped that she wouldn't get attacked. That's when she remembered. The house was surrounded by vampires at the present moment.

Claire looked around briefly then walked over to the curb nearby and just sat.

"So…" she started "My friends are fending off vampires with Monica Morrell her enemy while her other friend is losing his mind and her ex boyfriend tried to kidnap me and all of Morganville is going to blow up while the computer that protects it is going AWOL…yeah that sounds like normal here."


	10. New Plan

She just sat there. She didn't move even though she could be swiped right where she was by a vampire. She just didn't care. If anything she wouldn't have cared much. Except in that moment when the thought climbed through her mind about Shane and Eve. They were fighting for their life at the moment. They were important.

Getting up, she started running. She wasn't entirely sure how'd she get into the house, but there were always ways. As she reared the next she could see the house at the end. The place was smoking up into the once star filled sky. For the first time in a while she noticed that it was cloudy. It seemed that the fight had died down a little or at least that' what it looked like from where she was standing. She slowed to a walk then to a sneaking tactic to where she was crouching. There were vampires littered on the ground. Sure, it looked somewhat deserted, but that didn't necessarily mean it was. She looked in all sorts of directions. Then quickly she stood and ran for the house. It wasn't like she had any sort of plan and awkwardly enough things seemed to go better without one.

She didn't look anywhere, but forward. It was like a rule to her. You never looked back unless you wanted to be dead. She could see the door getting closer and closer. About five feet from the door Something jumped out in front of me. Not something. A vampire. Claire's eyes went wide as it snapped at me. She fell back and skinned my palms as I tried to get away. It grabbed her by the ankle and was yanking her forward.

"Let her go!" came a scream

The vampire screamed and ran with its entire backside on fire. She looked up and saw Eve standing there watching as well. She looked at Claire and offered her a hand. Claire took it and was pulled inside. People were littered on the stairs and in the doorways.

"Where's Myrnin?" Lowe asked coming from what looked like the kitchen.

Claire looked at him blankly for a minute. It was like she didn't understand what he just said.

"The vampire boss?" he said

"I don't know." She trailed off

She was trying to think back. It was all a blur really. She was having difficulty trying to put it together being she was bent on surviving.

"Scott…" she said

"Scott?" Shane said coming into the room. His shirt was ripped in places. When she looked around from person to person she noticed that they all were messed up.

"He's behind it all. We went to Ada and she attacked Myrnin. Scott showed up…We have to get out of here!" Claire screamed

She jumped up and started trying to shove people out the front door. Both Shane and Lowe grabbed her and held her as she fought to get free.

"No we have to go! This town is going to blow!" she screamed

Shane took full hold of her and looked down at her.

"Claire calm down. What are you talking about?" he said

Everyone was on full alert now including Monica who had a few cuts of her own.

"Scott tried to kidnap me after everything then told me that he and whatever crew he had had set up bombs under the town everywhere."

The words came out so fast that Claire wasn't sure if anyone caught them.

"Shit."

Claire's head shot toward the stairs as did everyone else's. Michael stood there his face serious. Several of the college kids jumped and ran off to the other side of the room. Claire didn't move. She just stared at him as did Shane. Michael looked perfectly fine now. He wasn't going crazy.

"Claire Danvers…If it wasn't for the fact that I had no control I would kill you for shooting me." Oliver growled from the front door making Claire jump. Oliver had pulled out the arrow already. "What is going on?"

Amelie came in quietly and seemed eager to hear this as well.

"I don't know." Claire said "I don't know how you guys were able to come back to your…normal selves. It must've been Myrnin."

"We have to get out of here." Shane told them "This town is going under. There's no chance. There are boms scattered everywhere below."

"We must try." Amelie said

"Did you not hear me! There is no chance that we survive. Even if we find them we don't know how to disarm them." Shane snapped

"Watch you tone boy." Oliver growled

"Enough Oliver. The boy is right." Amelie said quietly "But what are we to do?"

Shane looked at Claire who was deep in thought then at Eve Who was now in Michael's arms. He was soothing her.

"Buses." Claire said and for some reason she looked at Monica who suddenly agreed with a smile "We'll need busses to get everyone out."

"Alright." Amelie said calmly

She looked at Hess, Lowe, Michael, and Eve.

"Go throughout the town and gather those who are still alive, vampire and human and bring them to the town square. We will load up there so make haste." She turned to Oliver, Monica, Shane, and Claire "Go to the high school. The bus yard is not far from there."

Claire nodded and ran out the door with Monica right behind her. There were no rude puns. There were no words period. Shane only stood there for a second taking the fact that this was actually happening in. Claire on the other hand couldn't get herself to look back at all. She didn't want to think that this was the last time she'd see any of her friends.

Scott was still out there somewhere though. That was about the only thing that scared her at the moment. Shane took her hand as they hurried. She looked up at him through the dark. She could make out the shape of his face, but that was it. The sun would be rising soon. She didn't know when the town would go under, but she didn't want to be here when it did.

"We'll get out." Monica said out of the blue "We have to."

We all looked at her blankly including Oliver. Even he wasn't so sure. Claire did know that if he had it his way he'd just get out.

Claire's phone started ringing as they rounded the next corner. She hesitated before answering.

"Hello?" she said shakily. Shane looked at her intensely. "Myrnin? You're alive."

"_Of course I'm alive." _

"You have to get to the town square. We're gathering everyone and leaving. The town is going under." Claire said

"_I was able to lift the influence on the vampires, but I'm still working on gettingto everything else."_

It was like he didn't hear what she said.

"Did you hear me?" she snapped "Get the hell out."

"_Claire, there is a slight problem. You can't leave because of the barriers. Someone must be here to bring them down."_

Claire sucked in a deep breath right then. It was the realization that he wasn't making it out.

"_I will call you back with an update. Just get everyone you can ClaireBear."_

The line went dead. He'd called her ClaireBear.


	11. Move Along Like I know Ya Do

**To make up for not posting in a very long while I decided to post another chapter less than 24 hours later. I hope you like it:)**

They made it to the bus yard as the sun approached the horizon. Oliver busted the locked and moved for the main office where the keys were.

"Two to a bus." Claire said

"Uhh…I don't have a lisince for this kind of thing." Monica said

Claire smirked at the comment. Oliver came out and tossed out two sets of keys. Monica caught one set and Shane the other.

"Alright let's go." Shane said

As they turned around to go they froze.

"I don't think so."

Scott along with about five others stood in front of them with shotguns. None the less they were probably filled with wood. They fanned out around the four of them. Shane's fists clenched. Oliver just scoffed at them unimpressed.

"So you followed us…oh no we're doomed." Oliver said flatly

Claire, Shane, and Monica looked at him sideways. Like what the hell? They were on a time sensitive schedule sort of. Even Scott was a little surprised. He didn't move from his position though.

"You can still leave with us Claire." Scott said

"I'm already leaving Scott. Just not with you." She stated

She looked over at Oliver who gave her a quick glance. That was a sign being any time she saw Oliver fuming so bad that he was ready to rip someone's heart out he'd never look anywhere, but at his prey. Waiting patiently she looked at each of the guys surrounding them; memorizing where they were and their stance. Then in the next instance she jumped at Scott catching him off guard being he had his eye on Shane. Oliver didn't hesitate to take out the two behind them. Monica froze for a second then ducked as a shot went off and clipped her in the back. Screaming, she charged at the guy and sent him tumbling.

Scott shoved her off and pinned her to the ground as Shane came at him. Scot shoved him back then slapped Claire across the face. It was like she didn't feel it, because she came right back and punched him across the face then kicked him. He flew backwards with surprising force, and Shane caught a hold of him and tackled him to the ground. He shuffled for the shotgun nearby and got to it before Scott could. Shane stood and aimed it at him while cocking it. Scott sat there on his knees. He looked over at Claire who now held her reddened cheek. Oliver took care of the guy that Monica had relentlessly went off on Then helped her to her feet.

"Don't look at her." Shane snapped "Look at the one who has a shotgun in your face."

Scott looked at him.

"You won't do it. You have your conscious to think about not to mention how Claire will perceive you." Scott rasped out

"But I don't." Oliver said coming up behind him and grabbing his head in both hands. With a quick gesture he snapped his neck making both Claire and Monica jump. "Let's move."

It took a second for the three of them to register what had just happened not to mention what he said. Oliver took Monica around the waist and led her to the bus that his keys were numbered to. He was actually caring about her. In any case he would let her walk herself and say you deserve to die. Was he trying to preserve something to feed off of at a later date? Claire didn't want to question it now. She looked down at her keys and grabbed Shane by the arm and ran to her bus. She pried the doors open and sat in the driver's seat. Shane sat directly behind her. Oliver was already driving out.

"Can you drive this thing?" he asked sounding unsure.

"There's a first time for everything?" she tried

"Oh no." He mumbled

Claire turned the key in the ignition and put the gear shift into drive and followed Oliver.

When they got to the town square Amelie, Eve, and Michael were there waiting along with the college kids that had been harbored up in their house for the past day and a half. Jake was also there. He was also her boss. She was supposed to be his TA. It didn't last long though due to a call in. She parked behind Oliver and got out.

"You should've called Claire." Jake said

"We had problems that kept me from doing so." She replied "I'm glad you're alive though."

He nodded.

"Help get people on the bus." She told him

There were about fifteen other faces she didn't recognize and figured Michael and Eve must've found them. They all started getting them on the buses.

"Tell them to squeeze in! There are more on the way." Claire called

Looking around Claire saw others coming, and they were with Hess and Lowe. Half of the people with them were injured. Amelie helped get them on the buses as well. The sun was now up in the early morning. She looked around hoping to see Myrnin coming. All she saw was vampires starting to sizzle.

"Get the vampires on the busses and cover the windows!" She screamed

Michael rushed onto a bus with Eve right behind. Several people put their own clothing along with whatever else they had with them up to cover the windows. Amelie and Oliver still continued to help get people on the buses though. After the last person was on they turned to Claire. They just stared at her as if waiting for orders. I'm not the leader or founder here, she thought to herself. Shane looked at her too waiting for her to say something.

"Are we sure that's everyone?" she asked

Amelie could see the concern.

"That is everyone." She said "I will get on the bus now. I need to tend to Sam."

She got on. Claire just looked around at her surroundings. She wanted her teacher to come running.

"Claire we have to go." Shane said with urgency.

Oliver started his bus making her jump. Shane took the keys from her hands and ran onto the second bus and brought it to life. She still stood there. Then turned and got on the bus. She looked around and saw that there was absolutely no room. People were sitting on other's laps or on the floor or even standing. She remained on the steps and closed the door. Michael stood right behind her and was bracing the two front seats for balance as the bus started moving through the town.

Her phone suddenly rang right then. Shane glanced at her then back at the road.

"Myrnin?" she said shaken

"_Good you're okay. Look, I can only bring them down momentarily so hurry now." _

"We can come get you."

"_Claire just get out okay? It is very important that you carry on my work even though you can't comprehend the majority of it."_

"Myrnin don't!" she screamed into the phone.

"_Goodbye ClaireBear…Be good." _

The line went dead.

"No!" she screamed and opened the doors ready to jump out.

"Claire!" Shane and Michael screamed simultaneously as she leapt.

**I gotta be honest when I say that there is only one chapter left. I hope you like this one so review?**


	12. Chosen

Michael reached out and caught around the waist. His arm sizzled and caught fire by the sun. She fought against to try and get free. Shane pulled the lever and closed the doors. The bus straightened its path behind Oliver.

"We have to get him!" Claire screamed; tears filling her eyes

She didn't know how much she cared about the vampire till he was on death row. There was no way of getting to him.

Michael didn't let go of her. The two of them sat on the steps. Claire watched the rocky ground pass by. The bus turned on corner and another. Then suddenly the whole town shook with one loud explosion like an earthquake. Both Claire and Michael scrambled down the aisle to look out the back window of the bus.

"Oh god." Michael breathed

"Not quite." Claire said as she saw in the distance buildings fall into the ground "Shane! Drive faster!"

She turned and ran for the front of the bus. Reaching it, she honked the horn signaling whoever was driving ahead of them to go faster. She looked back and the cave in was getting closer. Claire's chest tightened as she watched. Several of the passengers with them were screaming for him to go faster too.

We're going down, she thought to herself. Looking ahead though she could see the exit out of town.

"Please let the barriers be down." She breathed

She braced the seat till her knuckles were white.

"Shane!" Michael yelled as he saw the whole town crumbling down and it was getting closer to them.

The ride started to get bumpy, and everyone was full on screaming and crying now. Shane on the other hadn't had a look of determination and if he'd pressed the gas pedal any harder it would go right through the floor. Claire's eyes became blurry as tears obstructed her vision. Shane didn't stop until he'd nearly run right into the back of the bus in front of him. The bus skidded and slid sideways nearly rolling. Everyone gripped onto whatever they could and didn't move even though the vehicle had come to a complete stop. Even Claire was frozen. Tears strolled down her cheeks. She didn't know how to feel.

She quickly opened the door and ran down the steps. She ran.

"Claire!" Shane yelled as he ran after her. Eve followed behind them.

Claire stopped near the town's sign 'Now Leaving Morganville Com Back Soon!'. It fell backwards into what was left of the town. It was like one big ass crater. There was nothing left but a big hole. Claire's heart fell and crumbled. She sucked in a deep breath. Shane put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She shook. Looking to her right she saw both Amelie and Oliver standing there covered of course. Amelie's heart seemed to be breaking as Claire's was. Claire didn't know if they were the same reasons though.

"I can't believe it's all gone." Eve said "All of it."

Amelie looked at her.

"This certainly is not the end." She said coolly "Myrnin's death will not go in vain. We will seek out a new life in a new town. Things will be fixed. Granted, people were lost and killed, but we will not fall. Morganville will always be here. We will remember."

The words struck a core with everyone. They all looked out at the crater that was once their home. This was the end, and yet a new beginning could be made. Claire took a deep breath now.

"It's my turn." She said

She looked over at Jake who was taken aback by the horrid view of Morganville.

"I'll need a student." She said then looked back out at Morganville. The town was gone, but they were not. Her boss and teacher were gone, but she was not. She would be the one to take care of the town now. "This is it."

She was chosen for something bigger than she thought possible. She would step up and take it. It was her turn now. Amelie and Oliver looked down at her now as if for guidance.

"Let's go…." Claire trailed off

She didn't grieve. She didn't need to. She was chosen for something bigger and now she had to step up and take it. It was time.


End file.
